cursed project: cursed fox
by wed
Summary: one-shot fic that i made out of boredom. this fic involves a book and a curious redhead. RuHana as usual.


Author's notes: I dont' know if I had posted this fic before. I wrote this as a break from writing the 'platonic'. Anyway, pls do read the fic. And feel free to review ;)

Cursed Project:

Cursed Fox

If there was one room in the Shohoku High School that no one would ever think they'll find a redhead, it was the library. But today, Sakuragi Hanamichi was actually browsing through the books. It was finals month and the students scurried around the school in a hurry. Each was bugged by projects of numerous proportions. And the redhead was no exception to this.

"Fairytales. Fairytales," Hanamichi murmured ever now and then as he looked around. It was his English project, to compile at least 50 ancient fairytales from different nations. It would have been okay, but all of his classmates including his guntai had laughed hysterically at the prospect of having the brash kid do a project about fairytales. Hanamichi's annoyance was perked but he let it pass. He had to do this project if he wanted to graduate from high school.

"Shit! Is this all the books that this stupid library has?" Hanamichi glared daggers at the array of dusty books. He had been in the library since morning and he had found less than 30 fairytales. "Stupid library! Stupid teacher! Stupid project!"

Suddenly a small, thick book caught the redhead's attention. The book had a black leather cover with golden linings along its edges. But the interesting fact was that it had no library number.

Hanamichi curiously pulled out the book and raised a skeptical eyebrow when he read the title. "Cursed Project," he said softly. "And no author."

Ding-dong.

"Huh?" Hanamichi looked up when he heard a bell. He swore under his breath when he realized that it was closing time. He stared at the book again before placing it back into the shelves.

Hanamichi sighed in relief as he finished typing the final fairytale for his project. He groaned as he felt a kink in his neck. He rubbed the sore spot as he stood up and went to his kitchen. It wasn't that far since his apartment wasn't exactly big. He immediately headed to the refrigerator and took out a bottle of orange juice. He drank the whole bottle as he made his way back into his room. He dropped the empty bottle beside his computer table and sat back in.

He cursed softly as he cleaned the table. He carefully piled sheets of paper and books in the corner as he pressed the print button of his computer. Gentle hums were emanating from the printer as the redhead separate the books from the library to the books from his friends.

Hanamichi gave an unexpected shriek when he saw the book that caught his attention in the school library. He threw the book to the wall in fear. The book had open as it fell to the floor. Hanamichi was petrified as the book seems to shine as invitation to be read.

"I'm not reading you," Hanamichi said to the book. He felt a little silly to be intimidated by a book. But he was always been a believer of the supernatural. "And you don't scare me either."

The book remained laying on the floor.

Hanamichi narrowed his eyes at the seemingly innocent book. But he straightened in his seat when he read the heading of the open page.

"What the…?" he exclaimed as his curiosity got the better of him and he walked to the book. "How to make a guy fall in love with another guy," he read once more. "What baloney is this!"

But he read on. And he was laughing maniacally before he even finished the last paragraph.

"Oh this is interesting," Hanamichi snickered. His eyes glint wickedly as he thought of a plan. "This just might work."

"Good morning, Hanamichi," Youhei greeted his best friend. He frowned in worry when he noticed the dark lines under the redhead's eyes. "You finished your project?" He followed the redhead as he walked quietly towards their school.

Hanamichi nodded woodenly as he marched to Shohoku High. He was carrying his project under his left arm while his duffel bag was slung on the right shoulder.

'Damn. I didn't think that cursing someone could be this tiring,' Hanamichi thought. He nearly groaned when he remembered that he didn't get a wink of sleep last night.

Youhei watched his friend solemnly. He never thought that Hanamichi was serious about the whole project. If he had known, he would have gone to the redhead's house and help.

"Hanamichi? Are you all right?" Youhei asked in worry.

Empty brown eyes gazed at Youhei before brightening.

"Youhei! How long have you been there?" Hanamichi asked loudly. He cheekily grinned at his friend. "I have finished the project and I bet that teacher will give an A+ for my efforts."

"I have been beside since you got out of your place," Youhei sighed. But he forgot his worry as he looked at the happy face. "I can't believe that I worry too much."

"You worry about me?" Hanamichi asked incredulously. "Don't be silly. I'm fine! Anyway," the redhead's voice dropped to a whisper and the redhead was looking around them suspiciously before dragging Youhei in a corner of a building. Youhei had to smile at his friend for being so obvious. "Can you keep a secret?"

"What kind of a question is that?" Youhei asked sarcastically.

"Oops! Sorry!" Hanamichi didn't sound sorry but Youhei nodded anyways. "I found this book." The redhead waved his hands around. "And it contains curses and spells."

"And?" Youhei could sense Hanamichi's excitement and it was contagious.

"And I cursed the fox," Hanamichi ended breathlessly. He was grinning from ear to ear and was obviously very happy with himself.

Youhei didn't know why he was surprise. Hanamichi and Kaede had managed to smooth things between after the Sannoh game. But they still fought like cats and dogs if chances appeared; especially when Kaede had obtained the captainship of the basketball team and Hanamichi as his vice-captain. Hanamichi protested that he will never work with someone 'lower' than himself so he gave up the position and just became an ordinary member of the team. Or technically he should be. The younger members often approached him for any problems since Kaede scared them more than Hanamichi. Now, everyone knew that Shohoku basketball team had two captains.

"What did you curse him about?" Youhei asked to indulge his friend. He had now lost interest in the topic but Hanamichi seemed happy about it.

Hanamichi took breath before answering. "I made him gay."

"Excuse me?" Youhei was now back into curiosity mode.

"I made him gay," Hanamichi replied. "I always wanted to get back at the fox for taking every girls attention for himself especially Haruko. And I also wanted to get revenge for those yahoos they call cheer leaders. Wouldn't it be great if they found out that their idol prefers boys rather than girls? God I wish I'd see their faces."

Youhei stared at Hanamichi in shock. But after a minute he started laughing. He laughed harder when the redhead joined his mirth.

"That would be priceless," Youhei laughed. "I wonder if we can catch it on video."

"We'd better," Hanamichi agreed with a chuckle.

Youhei shook his head at his best friend. Hanamichi could be so creative sometimes. "Let's head for school now. Or we'll be late again," he said as he walked again with Hanamichi beside him.

Just as they neared the school gates, they saw someone familiar leaning in a street post. He looked like he was waiting for someone.

"It's the fox," Hanamichi croaked. "Who do you think he's waiting? Do you think my curse had worked already?"

"I don't know," Youhei said softly. "But to be safe, I think we should ignore him."

The duo cautiously walked towards the gate. They even began singing Hanamichi's 'ore wa tensai' song.

"Mito!"

Youhei's eyes went wide with shock. Hanamichi nearly had a heart attack. And both froze.

"When did he know you're name?" Hanamichi whispered to Youhei in fright. He could now see Rukawa Kaede chasing his best friend with a bouquet of roses. It was scary.

"I don't know," Youhei whispered back. The same thought of Rukawa-bearing-roses also popped into his mind. It was just not scary, it was downright terrifying especially if the roses were for him.

"I think we should run for it," Hanamichi said. And so he slung his best friend on his shoulders and bolted as fast as his legs could. He stopped in their classroom notwithstanding the odd looks coming from their classmates.

"We're safe," he informed Youhei gleefully.

"Then put me down," Youhei groaned. Girls may dream to be hoist on a shoulder of a prince charming but he'll gladly pass the opportunity, thank you very much. "I feel sick."

Hanamichi hastily put Youhei down. He watched anxiously as Youhei dropped to the nearest chair. A pretty paper fan caught his attention and immediately grabbed the fan and started fanning his best pal.

"Are you all right?"

"I don't know," Youhei groaned again. As kids, he used to be the one to hoist Hanamichi since the redhead was quite small then. Hanamichi always complains but he heard none of it. Now he knows and he better apologize to the redhead soon. "I'm sorry."

"Eh?" Hanamichi frowned slightly. "Why are you sorry? I should be the one to be sorry."

Youhei smiled weakly at the redhead. The redhead constantly acted whiny whenever he was guilty of something.

"I'm sorry for hoisting you on my shoulders when we were young," Youhei explained. He was feeling better and chuckled at the pouting redhead. "I had a feeling that you were just taking revenge on me."

"Of course not, stupid," Hanamichi denied. He was starting to get hurt. "That was not nice, Youhei."

"I'm sorry." Youhei stood up and walked to his chair. He nodded at Hanamichi to take his seat too. "I was kidding."

Both fell silent as they contemplate what happen at the gate.

"Do you think…?"

"Do you think…?"

Both blinked as they simultaneously asked the dreaded question.

"Nah!"

"Nah!"

Again a pause.

Youhei's face puffed as he tried to contain his mirth. Hanamichi was not as discreet and laughed out loud. Youhei kicked Hanamichi's leg to silence him, it took a moment though.

"May I know what's funny, Sakuragi?" the teacher asked somberly.

Hanamichi glared at Youhei for not telling him. Youhei stuck out his tongue. The redhead glared some more but stood up to face their teacher.

"Just a private joke, Mr. Sato," Hanamichi replied as respectfully as he could. The teacher was one who gave him the fairytale project.

"Please do share the joke, Sakuragi." Mr. Sato waved his hands to the rest of the quiet class. "I do believe they need to perk up."

The brown orbs scanned the class nervously. "I don't know…"

"Then maybe," Mr. Sato walked slowly in front of the class. "Tell them a story. A sappy fairytale with a happily-ever-after ending. And since you're a genius, make it original."

Youhei snickered when he saw Hanamichi stiffen. It was a challenge and everyone knew that the redhead never back down from a challenge. Youhei's eyes flicked to his teacher. The guy was not bad looking, even with a gray head and emotionless green eyes. Mr. Sato was a fresh graduate but was not intimidated by a fiery redhead. And the gray head could be explained by simple genetics.

"Okay," Hanamichi said finally. He walked to the front of the class and opened his project folder.

"I don't think you're classmates like a reading session, Sakuragi." Mr. Sato plucked the folder off the redhead's grip and nod again. "Please begin."

Hanamichi locked his jaw to stop all insults to surface. The bloody teacher wanted a piece of him, but he'll be damn if he'll let him.

"Once upon a time," he began.

Youhei was busy laughing at Hanamichi to notice a figure from the doorway of the boy's lavatory. He didn't notice anything until he found himself sandwiched between a sink and a serious looking fox.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Youhei snarled.

"Meet me at lunch break and I'll tell you," Kaede replied instead. He leaned back away from Youhei and regarded the guy with an impatient look.

Youhei shook his head. "No."

"Youhei!" Hanamichi entered the lavatory and saw Kaede standing too close, in his opinion, at his best friend. He bolted instantly in front of Youhei and pushed Kaede away. "Keep away from him, you fox!"

"I was talking to Mito," Kaede pointed out calmly.

"Oh yeah! Well, you're talking to me now," Hanamichi retorted.

The blue eyes rolled heavenward.

Hanamichi made a face. "I'm serious, you fag!"

The three boys froze at the accusations. Blue eyes darkened with fury as they clashed with equally furious brown ones. Youhei sweat-dropped as the tension in the room quadrupled.

"Anou…" Youhei started but shut up when Kaede suddenly looked at him, blue eyes softening.

"Please meet me at lunch in the rooftop," Kaede requested softly. "I have something to ask of you."

"No! He's not going," Hanamichi protested. He snorted haughtily when Kaede turned back at him. "Forget it!"

Youhei's eyes darted to Hanamichi then to Kaede and back again. He heard a plea in the dark-headed boy and he had a feeling that it took all his will to swallow his pride.

"I'll see you at the rooftop then."

"WHAT!"

Youhei winced at his best friend. "It's only lunch."

"YOUHEI!" Hanamichi whined.

"I'll be fine." Youhei looked at Kaede and nod. "See you there."

Kaede nodded back before leaving the two.

"Youhei!" Hanamichi whined again.

Youhei laughed. "It's all right. Remember that it was your fault."

Hanamichi pouted. "That's why I don't want you to talk to him. He's crazy, you know."

Youhei grinned. "I think I can handle him."

"Whatever."

Hanamichi paced restlessly. Lunch break had passed and gone. And now it was practice time. And the worse was that neither the fox nor his best friend was in sight.

Youhei had disappeared just before lunch. Hanamichi tried to get to him but Kaede had dragged the smaller guy into a taxi and zoomed off with his best friend. The redhead had nearly gone crazy with worry. The rest of the guntai had not known what had happened so no one could help.

"Good afternoon!" Youhei's overly cheery voice suddenly boomed around the gym. He entered the busy gym, followed by a stoic Kaede. Kaede made his way into the locker room with a slight nod at Youhei.

Faster than a fret train, Hanamichi was beside Youhei and checking him out for injuries. "Are you all right, Youhei? Did he do anything funny? Want me to beat him up?"

"Cool it, Hanamichi!" Youhei raised his hands as he laughed at his hysterical friend. "I'm fine."

Hanamichi narrowed his eyes suspiciously at Youhei. "He brainwashed you, didn't he?"

Youhei cackled at the charge. "No, silly." He looked at Kaede as the guy exit the locker room. "Look at him. Isn't he the coolest guy?"

The brown eyes widened at Youhei. Hanamichi flicked his eyes to the preoccupied Youhei and the seemingly innocent fox.

Youhei turned back to Hanamichi. A broad grin further heightened Hanamichi's fear. "We had a talk," he started.

"Uh-huh!" The sunset-colored head nodded in affirmation. He was already fiddling his thumbs in nervous apprehension. He gazed at Youhei when the guy threw his arm around the redhead's shoulders. "Please don't tell me that you like him now."

"You're right," Youhei replied bluntly. "I do like him." He grinned maddeningly. "We had a lot in common."

Hanamichi groaned. He could see it now. Youhei will have a boyfriend in the form of his nemesis. And he would probably be left behind coz he still couldn't stand the fox.

"Come on, Hanamichi," Youhei begged. He gave his best friend a hungry-puppy-look. "Give him a chance. He's actually a very nice person."

Hanamichi wrinkled his brow as he thought of Youhei's request. "I don't know…"

Youhei laughed and patted Hanamichi's back. "Give him a chance. Talk to him. You never know, he might be the one to make you happy."

"Eh?" Hanamichi faced Youhei but the guy had already joined his guntai in gym corner. "What do you mean?" he shouted.

"You'll find out tomorrow." Youhei waved his hand at Hanamichi. "We'll all go out. His treat."

Hanamichi pouted in disapproval. He directed his gaze at Kaede. He raised his eyebrow when he found the fox looking at him.

"Oi! Fox! Keep away from Youhei."

"What are you talking about?"

"I mean it. I'll break you're neck if you get too close."

"That's what he said too."

"So you know that we're serious!"

Kaede suddenly stopped walking, making the redhead collided on his back. The two of them had been the last to leave the gym. When Kaede began walking home he lost his bike during their second years due to some fan girl stealing it , the auburn-haired vice-captain followed like a menacing shadow. Now, due to the collision, Hanamichi was down on his butt with an outcry of pain.

"Let's eat." Kaede reached out a hand to help the redhead which the redhead was still thinking of taking or not.

Brown eyes peered curiously at the hovering Kaede. He paused as he thought about the invitation. This could be a good way to talk about Youhei without the smaller guy knowing about it. "Okay." Hanamichi took the offered hand and let the fox pulled him up.

Kaede nodded in a certain direction. "I know this place nearby. You'll like it there."

"What makes you think that you know what I like?" Hanamichi grumbled.

"I asked Youhei." Kaede turned to the direction of the restaurant before the redhead could reply.

Hanamichi ran to catch up with the fast walking Kaede. Questions ran in the same speed but he was unable to voice them because Kaede was being poker-face again. No answers could be pried from that expression. Hanamichi knew that too well since he had been with the stoic guy for the last three years.

"We're here," Kaede said as they stopped in front of a small restaurant.

Hanamichi gawked. He couldn't go in there. "I'm not eating there."

"We are." Blue eyes flicked briefly at the redhead before turning back into the restaurant. He wordlessly walked to the door. "Come on."

"I'm not going in there." Hanamichi was furious. He hated the fox now more than ever. The bloody fox knew that he couldn't afford even the simple soup in the restaurant.

Kaede turned at Hanamichi. "It's my treat." He sighed when he saw the skeptical brown orbs. So he faced Hanamichi and took the cold hand. He gently pulled Hanamichi forward. "I'll take care of you, okay?"

Hanamichi frowned at the soft note on the fox's voice. He often heard it during a strategy plan against a formidable foe in a basketball game but never when they're not playing. What also rattled the redhead was the promise.

Kaede's lips quirked in a poor imitation of a smile. "Let's go." He took advantage of the redhead's hesitation and carefully dragged Hanamichi inside.

A smartly dressed young man blocked their path just as they entered. "May I help you?" he asked courteously but his eyes betrayed him. He was scorning the two's uniforms.

"We would like two seats, please," Kaede replied, ignoring Hanamichi as the redhead tugged his hand to let him go. Instead he tightened his hold.

The young man bristled at the confidence of Kaede. "I'm afraid this isn't a place for youngsters." Again another stern look on the two's attire. Hanamichi narrowed his eyes dangerously at this.

Kaede pulled out his credit card. It was a platinum visa. "And I said that we would like two seats. One beside a window and we would appreciate it if we get it now."

The young man straightened like a broom stick when he saw the card. "This way, sirs," he bowed graciously to let the two pass. His eyes lingered on the holding hands but turned away when Kaede caught him looking.

"What a prick!" Hanamichi whispered as they were seated. Some other guy had showed them their table. "I hope he's not the manager."

"It looks like he is." Kaede perused on the menu that the waiter gave them, and casually asked the redhead, "What are you having?"

"I don't know," Hanamichi replied honestly. A headache pumped in his head as he tried to decipher the words in the menu. "I can't understand a thing. What language is this anyway?"

"French." Kaede placed the menu down and waited until Hanamichi followed suit. "Want me to order for you?"

Hanamichi hesitated. He may not know French but he saw that the prize of the food were in USD. Kaede decided for him as he signaled for the waiter. The friendly waiter came and listened intently as Kaede dictated their order in a foreign language. The redhead blinked repeatedly as the new facet of his captain was shown to him.

"Where did you learn French?" Hanamichi asked.

Blue eyes registered surprise at the curious questions. Then he just shrugged. "My parents travel a lot so I was always left with a nanny. All of my nannies are foreigners so they taught me their native tongue."

"Who's you're favorite nanny?" Hanamichi was genuinely curious now.

Kaede smiled openly at the childlike questioning. His smile broaden when the redhead blush.

"Forget I ask," Hanamichi dismissed it and turned away. Inwardly, he was chiding himself. He was here to talk about Youhei and not about the fox's nannies.

"My favorite nanny was a male, and he didn't like being called a nanny so we called him my nurse. He was an American and was very tall. He taught me basketball." Kaede sounded wistful, making the redhead looked at him again.

"He must be nice," Hanamichi blurted out. He blinked before his face burned red. The fox was laughing at him now.

But Kaede was not. He was staring at the boy in front of him intently. He opened his mouth to speak, but the waiter arrived with a bottle of champagne over a bucket of ice. Hanamichi gawked as the waiter poured the sparkling wine over two glasses. He never had champagne before but watching American movies familiarize him with the expensive wine.

"Wow!"

Kaede nodded wordlessly at the waiter as he finished with the wine pouring. He immediately gave the redhead his glass. "Shall we toast?" He raised his glass gracefully.

"Yeah!" Hanamichi raised his glass in imitation. "What shall we toast?" he asked naively.

Kaede smirked. "For us."

Hanamichi nodded. He was thinking that the fox wanted to be his friend. That's okay as long as he didn't annoy Hanamichi. This brought to mind the curse that he placed on the fox. He knew that he'll have to de-curse him so Youhei will have peace and quiet.

"To us."

And so they toast.

Hanamichi staggered as tried to walk home. He never thought that champagne could taste so good but also makes you drunk with just a few glasses. He stumbled over a nonexistent pebble but was saved from falling by strong arms.

"Thanks," he slurred.

Kaede just stared at the brown eyes.

Hanamichi blushed self-consciously. "I think I can take it from here, fox. I'll just take a taxi home." He struggled to be released but Kaede tightened his arms even more.

"My place is near," Kaede informed softly. "It's just around the corner. We'll just go there."

"No," Hanamichi shook his head. "I'm fine. I'll go home."

Kaede looked at the drunken redhead. "You want to talk about Youhei, didn't you?"

That ceased all arguments.

Kaede gently dropped Hanamichi onto the bed. The redhead moaned appreciatively.

"This place is nice," Hanamichi murmured. He looked around the bedroom in bemused eyes before turning to Kaede. He frowned slightly when he saw an expanse of pale chest. "What are you doing?"

"Taking off my clothes," Kaede replied as he stood up and took off his pants. His eyes held the redhead in a heated look and he smirked wickedly when he saw the blush again.

Hanamichi snorted. "You shouldn't strip while you have a guest, you know. It's rude." He looked around the place again. "It's hot in here."

Kaede shrugged. "It's just the alcohol. Here let me help me with those clothes." He kneeled on the bed and started popping buttons.

"Hey! What the hell!" Hanamichi's protest was unheard as Kaede made short work with his shirt and pants. He gasped in surprised when Kaede bent his head and took a nipple. He closed his eyes and moaned as sensation flooded his senses. His nipples were never sucked nor licked before. Hanamichi never thought that this would feel so good.

Kaede forgot the nipple and moved to kiss the redhead fully on the mouth. Thrusting his tongue on the willing mouth and made a heated fight with its fleshy inhabitant was an experience none of the two could ever forget. The need for oxygen proved to be necessary after a while though.

"I love you," Kaede whispered softly in Hanamichi's ear.

Hanamichi's shot open as the words sink in. He barely felt Kaede as the raven-head moved to his crotch.

'I'm the target!' he thought with a panic.

Kaede landed on the bottom of the bed where Hanamichi effectively kicked him. "What the …?"

"Get away from me!" Hanamichi cried hysterically. He scrambled off the bed and picked his clothes in haste.

Kaede looked confused for a second then caught the redhead in the waist and pulled him back to bed. He clamped Hanamichi's wrists and placed them over his head.

"Ahhhhh! You pervert! Let me go!"

Kaede frowned. "You were willing a few minutes ago."

"I was not willing," Hanamichi denied. "I was just taken by surprise." He struggled strongly from the firm hand but Kaede just silenced him with a scorching kiss. A moan escaped from the redhead as the fox's passion consumed him.

"We're both guys," Hanamichi uttered weakly after they parted.

Kaede shook his head. "Love knows no gender." He nipped at the strong jaw and trailed lower, licking and nipping on the bronze skin. Kaede was encouraged by Hanamichi's hitching breath as each of his kisses grew bolder as he lower still.

"That is so cliché! Shit! Don't do that!" Hanamichi cried half-heartedly when an erotic tongue made figures upon his body. His body was now so taut that he felt like he'll explode anytime soon. "Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh!"

Kaede paused making the redhead squirmed beneath him. "You sound like a dog."

"Shut up!" Hanamichi snarled.

Kaede rose partially from Hanamichi and hovered over. Blue eyes studied the flushed face and the quivering body. He licked his lips as his eyes skimmed the well-endowed flesh and the excited appendix. He used his free hand to touch Hanamichi's member, eliciting an agonized cry. Hanamichi squirmed again but only to get the hand to move. Kaede dropped his head on the redhead's crotch and licked the bulbous tip. Kaede let his now willing victim's wrists go and concentrated on sucking.

Hanamichi bit his lip to stop crying out for more. He was mentally berating himself for his stupidity. He never thought that the fox would fall for him. He would rather have the fox as Youhei's boyfriend than his.

'But he's good,' a voice knocked annoyingly in Hanamichi's head.

'Shut up! I don't need you right now,' Hanamichi thought back. He moaned as Kaede hummed softly over his penis, sending slivers of white hot fire through his veins. 'Goddamnit! He's so good!'

"Stop! Fox, stop!" Hanamichi shouted and yanked the ebony hair roughly.

Kaede winced slightly but stared at the redhead intently. "What?" he asked softly but with an undertone of impatience.

"You're not yourself," Hanamichi explained. And as he was explaining, he shifted away. "I just curse you to fall for me. That's why you're being like this."

Kaede clamped Hanamichi's hips to immobilize him. "What are you talking about?" he growled.

Hanamichi grimaced as he thought of the bruises that will be left on his body. "It was supposed to be a joke okay?"

Kaede didn't loosened his gripped but pushed Hanamichi deeper onto the bed. "I love you. I have been in love with for a long time."

"No, you don't," Hanamichi protested. He was getting desperate now. "I just cursed you that's why." He squirmed but the hands seemed to tighten even more. "Let me go."

"Hear me out, idiot!" Kaede growled. He moved closer to Hanamichi and gave him a kiss.

Hanamichi twisted his face away. "Stop it I say!"

"I love you. I always have," Kaede said somberly. "And I'll prove it tonight."

"No! No!" Hanamichi shook his head frantically. "Give me an hour and I'll lift it off."

Kaede ignored the redhead and continued with his seduction.

Hanamichi thought that Kaede looked angelic when he's asleep. After 'proving' his love for the redhead, the fox had immediately fallen asleep on top of Hanamichi. This left the redhead to ponder what will happen now. All the alcohol that he consumed that night evaporated in the heat of sex. He had lost his virginity that night. Hell! It wasn't supposed to be him that the fox will fall for. But Hanamichi admitted that he was at fault. He shouldn't have cursed anybody in the first place. Cursing was bound for trouble.

Brown orbs traveled languidly over the muscular flesh. Hanamichi noted with a frown that the fox had gained some color over the years. He was still paler than the redhead but not as pale as before. And he didn't drool that night.

Hanamichi shifted his eyes on the ceiling. He knew that he had to get up and de-curse the fox. Or more trouble will come. With a resigned sigh, he carefully moved the heavy arm on his waist to the bed. The fox was lying on his stomach and partially covered the redhead so it made Hanamichi's escape a little hard.

"Where are you going?" Kaede asked as he threw his arm over the redhead again and hugged him close. His eyes were opened in small slits.

Hanamichi gulped nervously. "I have to relieve myself," he lied.

The blue orbs opened fully. "You're lying." Hanamichi shook his head, but Kaede sat up. "Are you still worried about the curse thing?"

Hanamichi looked away. Kaede shook his head helplessly. "What do you want me to do to prove to you that I really DO love you!"

"I want to go home," Hanamichi whined softly.

Kaede stared at the vulnerable redhead in pain. "Do I really disgust you?"

Hanamichi didn't answer.

"Shit!" Kaede muttered under his breath. He looked at the clock beside the bed; it read 2 AM, before getting off the bed. He picked up his thrown clothes and put them on.

Hanamichi watched Kaede in hooded eyes. He had to de-curse him so he'll lose this illusion of love for the redhead. But a part of Hanamichi wanted to object. A big part of him.

"Go," Kaede ordered. "Do you're thing, Hanamichi. But come tomorrow, I'll come and get you. And I won't let go." With this, he left the redhead alone in bedroom to don his clothes.

"What's with the face?"

Hanamichi looked in surprise. "What are you doing here, old man?"

"I asked you a question first." Maki Shinichi dropped beside the redhead in the grass. He had been walking in the park and spotted the gloomy profile. "Are you okay?"

Hanamichi shook his head. "I'm not." He stared at the park's pond. He walked here after de-cursing the fox. He had waited for an hour in his house if ever the fox called, but no call came. So the redhead assumed that Kaede was really over him. It hurts a lot though. And he wondered if he could face the fox again after last night.

"That bad huh?"

"Huh?" Hanamichi started. He had forgotten about Shinichi.

Shinichi smiled lopsidedly. "Is it a girl?" He thought of what the known captain of Shohoku would do if the redhead ever falls in love. Any sane man could see the possessiveness Rukawa Kaede shown towards his vice-captain.

When Hanamichi shook his head, Shinichi's eyebrow shot up before asking softly. "Is it Rukawa?" Hanamichi's pained features spoke volumes. "So you fell in love?"

"I guess," Hanamichi admitted with a bowed head.

"It's not that bad," Shinichi reassured. "I bet he feels the same."

Hanamichi gave a small smile. "Thanks."

Shinichi chuckled. "You should tell him."

Hanamichi's eyes clouded. "I didn't even know I fell in love until last night. It could be just a lust thing, you know."

"So the sex was great?" Shinichi smirked when the expressive face burned.

"Yeah, it was," Hanamichi disclosed in embarrassment. "He was good."

Shinichi laughed at this. "You're first, wasn't it?" He laughed again when the redhead blush a deeper shade of red.

"Shut up!" Hanamichi stood up and towered over Shinichi. But he didn't see the cropped root. So with unnatural klutziness, Hanamichi went down. Shinichi saw the redhead fall, but didn't get into a safer ground since he was sitting directly in front. It ended with a painful tangle of limbs.

"I'm sorry," Hanamichi whispered sheepishly as he tried to catch his breath, which was knocked out from the impact.

"It's okay." Shinichi held Hanamichi's shoulders and pushed him off gently. He blinked in surprise when the redhead was pulled roughly away.

"Hey!" Hanamichi cried as he dropped to the grass on his butt. He glowered upward but was startled when he saw Kaede. "What are you doing?"

"I should I ask you the same question." Kaede glanced at Shinichi and back to Hanamichi. "Did you curse him too? Or you're just seducing him?"

Shinichi saw the redhead's face flushed with fury. And Kaede's tone of voice was filled with anger and pain. Thus he stood up and corrected the wrong assumption.

"It's not what you think, Rukawa," Shinichi explained. "He just slipped and lost his breath for a minute there. He's not interested in me, okay?"

Kaede looked at him briefly before turning back to the seated redhead. "Hana..?"

"Get away from me!" Hanamichi shouted. He stood up hurriedly and ran away.

"Wait!" Kaede ran after the redhead.

Shinichi was left with an incredulous look. "They're acting like a sappy couple," he sighed. He decided to leave too however a black book with golden linings held his attention. He picked up the book carefully. "Cursed Project," he read. He looked up at the direction of the couple. "Hanamichi left his book, eh? Guess I'll just return it tomorrow. They'll be busy for the time being."

"Wait!" Kaede shouted at the redhead in front of him. "Please, Hanamichi. I need to talk to you."

"Go away, you jerk." Hanamichi didn't stop running and hopped around obstacles like a pro. He was so angry he was seeing red. Red benches, red buses, red trees, and many more reds. How dare the stupid fox accuse him of seducing the old man! For all he knows, he had never even been interested in the same sex until last night. The brown eyes brimmed with tears as he thought of the events the night before. "I should never read that book. I should have never cursed the fox. I should have never let this happen!"

Kaede ran as fast as he could, but Hanamichi was faster than he is. When he saw Hanamichi ran to his apartment, he used all his energy to jump to the door before it closes. He ended up pushing the redhead flat to the floor.

"I'm sorry," Kaede apologized as he sat up. He sneaked a kiss at the still bruised lips before standing up. He looked around the small apartment in curiosity. He noted that the apartment had a pathetic material that used to be a sofa, a small TV, a PC, a refrigerator that seen better days, a sink, and a small futon in the corner of the room. Even in its small and compact space, the whole apartment was clean and well taken care of. "Small place you got here."

Hanamichi groaned. "So?"

"It's nice," Kaede commented. He walked to the door and closed it silently.

"Don't bother closing," Hanamichi snapped. He sat up reluctantly from the floor. "The neighbors will hear us anyway."

"Won't matter," Kaede replied. He frowned when he saw a poster in the wall. "Where did you get that?"

Hanamichi looked at the poster. It was a picture taken during the victory against Sannoh. Miss Aida gave it him as present when she visited him as he was recuperating from the injury. He placed the poster at the foot of his futon so he'll see it every morning to give him strength not to kill the fox. "Aida-san gave it to me."

Kaede's face darkened. "When?"

"None of your business," Hanamichi replied defensively. But the next instant he found himself lying on his back. "Shit! I'm not a cushion, you bastard!"

"Tell me," Kaede whispered hoarsely. "Tell me that you're not interested in Maki."

"You're nuts if you think I am," Hanamichi retorted. He pushed Kaede off him, and sighed in relief when Kaede dropped beside him. "You're nuts."

"No, just insecure." Kaede shifted to lie in his side to stare at the redhead. "So what now?"

Hanamichi glanced at the fox in the corner of his eye. "Whaddya mean?"

"I mean us. You and me," Kaede insisted. He studied the tired face lovingly. "Have you de-cursed me?"

"Yeah," Hanamichi affirmed.

"Funny, I don't feel like a lost my love for you." Kaede smiled fully at the skeptic redhead. He got one of Hanamichi's hands and placed it over his heart. "Feel it. It's beating your name."

"You're sappy, fox." Hanamichi didn't try to remove his hand. He was so tired, but he was smiling.

Kaede laughed softly. "I am."

Hanamichi looked away and closed his eyes.

"Hana?"

"Let me sleep," Hanamichi appealed. "I haven't slept for days."

Kaede nodded. He gently laid his head on the broad shoulder and slept as well.

End.


End file.
